Spicy Pepper
The Spicy Pepper is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restores Link's health by refilling half of a Heart Container. Link can cook with it to add a "spicy" effect to dishes, granting temporary resistance to cold, such as Spicy Pepper Steak or Spicy Sautéed Peppers. Link can also roast it to create Charred Pepper. Spicy Peppers are classified as fruit in Breath of the Wild and can produce certain fruit dishes depending on how they are cooked. The Spicy Pepper resembles real world Habaneros, though its shape and coloration fittingly resembles a flame presumably in reference to its spiciness which is brought out when cooked creating dishes that raise Link's body temperature allowing him to endure cold climates. Spicy Peppers grow in a variety of climates including neutral temperature areas, desert areas, and cold areas. If Link roasts raw Spicy Pepper with fire or volcanic heat, it will create an updraft that Link can use to lift himself into the air with his Paraglider. Spicy Peppers grow in several areas in the Great Plateau such as near the Bokoblin Camp with the cooking pot located on the westside of the Temple of Time. Link can also find them growing next to the archway that leads to the snowy region of the Great Plateau near the River of the Dead. They also grow in certain areas of Gerudo Desert and Tabantha Frontier. Spicy Peppers can also be found in the Woodcutter's House, two appear on the table next to The Old Man's Diary, while a third can be found in one of the Pots near the Woodcutter's Axe. These three peppers will occasionally respawn when Link returns to the area. The Gerudo and Sand Seals of Gerudo Desert presumably eat Spicy Peppers with the Gerudo also using them with other spicy ingredients found in the desert such as Warm Safflina to create Spicy dishes to endure the cold nights of Gerudo Desert and freezing climate of Gerudo Highlands where Gerudo traditionally acquire ice for storage in the Northern Icehouse which supplies the ice to Gerudo Town. As with all fruit, feeding Spicy Peppers to the Sand Seal oracle Patricia will allow Link to receive a fortune or words of wisdom translated by her handler Padda. Wild and Rental Sand Seals will also consume them though this does nothing beyond distracting wild Sand Seals though in order to feed wild ones Link must throw it far enough away not to spook wild Sand Seals or they will flee. Gallery Breath of the Wild Fruit (Peppers) Spicy Peppers (Great Plateau - River of the Dead Gate).png|Spicy Peppers growing next to the archway that leads to the River of the Dead area of the Great Plateau Breath of the Wild Woodcutter's Cabin Spicy Pepper & The Old Man's Diary (Great Plateau).png|Two Spicy Peppers on the table in the Woodcutter's House See Also *Charred Pepper *Pepper Seafood *Sizzlefin Trout *Spicy Pepper Steak *Spicy Sautéed Peppers *Spicy Simmered Fruit *Summerwing Butterfly *Sunshroom *Warm Darner *Warm Safflina Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Cooking Ingredients Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Fruits